monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Khezu Guides
Picture By HunterSiebe Guides Newbie Khezu Dual Sword Guide - By The Joker26 Hey everyone!! =] =] =] On the 16th March 2009, With a record time of ,18 minutes and 21 seconds The Joker26 slayed a Khezu with dual swords. Read on to find out how one of the most annoying low level monster can be brushed aside with ease. This, is my Dual Sword Khezu Guide The Khezu... A fairly pesty noob. It's main attribute, as you all must know, is electricity. This factor is what makes the Khezu a real pain in the arse to hunt... Many of you MUST struggle to fight the khezu, hell even i did, but i have a solution, a solution soo simple, you're gonna look back after killing the Khezu thinking "wow... that Joker26 guy gives really good advice" And guess what, I do Okay so your first step is to find yourself some half decent armor, i guess a pretty good easy-2-access first melee set would be full Kut-Ku... try armoring that up to your max and get yourself the BEST dual swords you can 1)Afford, 2)Make. THIS SHOULD SUFFICE. DON'T SET OUT TRYING TO GET SOME KICK-ASS DUAL SWORDS THAT WOULD TAKE AGES TO GET, YOUR BEST IS ENOUGH. (Mainly 'cuz this guide is so freaking awesome you don't really need really really awesome dual swords)Once you have your armor and weapon, equip it. You won't believe the amount of times i've forgotten my weapon and armor. Okay, now step two (now that you have your armor and weapon attached hopefully,) grab some health 5t00f, such as pots, mega pots, herbs and blue mushrooms if u feel you're gonna do that badly and if you can get them maybe a max pot or two. Grab some other stuff such as combo books if you are gonna take herbs and blue mushrooms. If your armor set doesn't provide an autotracker, get some phychoserums and many paintballs (20+ or something). WHETSTONES ARE CRUCIAL FOR DUAL BLADES. Power seeds are really good for dual swording, and if you want you can bring some armor seeds. A great alternative to armor seeds would be armorskins. if you can access them bring them. If you can, get either power juices or mega juices, (mega juices being significantly more pesky to get) if you can't get them then dont crap your pants, we still got some alternatives, and that is what makes this guide so freaking awesome :D :D :D Once you're all kitted out, if you have any felynes eat there and get yourself any type of attack boost. If you still doubt the awesomeness of my guide then you can get some food that would boost either your health or your defence. Activate the quest and prepare yourself for the ownage ahead... Grab all the health and stamina items from the box, and if there's extra's like say poison knives that's pretty legend too. Take a dose of your phychoserum, but if you have an autotracker you don't need to do this, you still can but you'll seem pretty stupid. In case you didn't know a phychoserum lets you temporarily find the boss monster you're facing. The Khezu thinks of itself as a joker, and commonly lands in an area then takes off to a different one. Once you find it, start slamming it big time STRAIGHT AWAY, so it stays in the area. One VERY crucial thing to be aware about is the Khezu's scream. Very commonly, the khezu would scream then shock itself, or scream and fire some electric out if its mouth. The best thing to do is never hit its face square on. Attack it from the side always, so if it roars, it needs to turn to face you, in which time you would have been able to dodge out of danger. Now that the defensive part of the guide is out of the way, time for the offensive, how to kill the moron. Eat your rations and try to keep yourself as topped up on stamina as possible. If you have power juices, save your rations for when you run out of power juices. Okay so the main tactic is remain demonised all the time and do devilish dance when he's vunerable. (Devilish dance is Triangle and Circle when you're demonised) The best time to really wail on it is when it shoots it electricity balls. Stay to the side of the Khezu so you avoid the electricity then devil dance its neck and face to hell. When you lack the opportunity to mess up his face, demonise its legs. You'll know when to stop attacking its legs when there are scars on its back and its legs. This means the khezu's back is broken. Finishing the kezu is very easy if you have broken its back. You know when to back off because it will "shock itself". It wraps itself in electricity which is pretty damaging if you are hit by it. The way to notice this is it lifts its head then flings it back down. Then the electricity comes on, so roll when you see its head dip. Once it's back it broken it makes it very easy to finalise its death. If it goes into rage mode more than about 5 times then it's on its last legs, which means: WE ATTACK ITS LEGS!! It will fall over like every demonisation and a half with non G rank dual swords and when it gets up, it should do the "motionless statue." This attack is when the Khezu kinda just stands there and does nothing, you can either hit is face and crank up the damage big time or attack its legs again and knock it over. When you knock it over land 2 demonisations to the face then run to its legs, demonise its legs then it should fall over, rinse and repeat that and it should die in no time. Make sure you leave me comments on how quickly you killed it, again my name is: The Joker26 From HunterSiebe: Wow dude, you are one braggart '''omg, we get the idea you're the best, and btw 18 minutes and 21 seconds isn't fast at all, keep it down... Wow...the whole time I was reading the first part of this guide, you know the part where all you did was brag, I was thinking this is going to be common knowledge stuff unless you're still on the 2 star quests. Suprisingly that's exacly what is was i'm not saying your guides crap it probably works pretty well (i never dual khezu so haven't used it) just tone it down a little with the bragging it's not an "amazing" guide. The Khezu is powerful, but slow. It likes to wander in areas: 8, 7, 6 and occasionaly 1. The best way to defeat Khezu is to use the old fashioned "Hit n' run" trick. This means, you should not jump in and continously attack Khezu, otherwise he will crush you. If you briefly attack him while he isn't, you could wipe the floor with him. I find the easiest way to take this guy down is circle him a bit and when he tries to shoot his lighting ball at you attack his legs very briefly and then dodge out of the way because he will almost always to a short ranged attack that is easy to dodge. Why attack his legs you ask? Well, as he is attacking there is a good chance that you will nock him over and its an easy way do deal out some massive damage or put down some bombs. When you attack his legs make sure you dont get underneath his body because he will imediatly trap you down there and then use the move "electric sheild" which hurts alot if you have armour with bad lightning resistance. Other than that dont try and use flash bombs on him because it doesnt have eyes an good luck! Here are some guides about Khezu behaviour: ''The best weapon to use against a Khezu is either a LANCE/GUNLANCE/GREATSWORD'' added by HeArTsTrInGz To contradict Heartstrings, while fighting the Khezu the lances may be a bit slow, as with the greatswords. Longswords are quick and do loads of damage. Bows and guns will also keep you away, you just have to get the timing down and be comfortable with them, but of course it is the choice of the user and what they are comfortable with. added by Theunwiseman Oh thanks Theunwiseman i forgot about that detail. The lance only works because it can defend and attack at a safe distance in conjunction to the Khezu's electrical discharge. and also the Gunlances Wyvern fire can deal a '''TON of damage. But yes the lance and gunlance are extremely slow weapons. 1.) Body slam. If Khezu lowers it's head, then it is most likely to use Body slam attack. This is it's 2nd most powerful attack, so beware. It can be blocked, but it could be dodged all the same. I believe it is best to dodge left or right. Or, you could run away when the khezu warns you with it's signal. From Nin Nin Killer: Although it is the 2nd deadliest attack in Khezu's arsenal, it becomes 3rd in rage mode. In Rage Mode, Khezu will also be "Energized" and will move A LOT further than normal. It is also Stage one of the ELectrifying Khezu Kill. From HunterSiebe: Just attac him from the sides, and when he turns around to jump just dodge it, shouldn't be a big problem. 2.) Electric Sheild The Khezu becomes surrounded by volts of electricity, and drops to the floor. This isn't very powerful, but you should still be careful. This is quite annoying, because, not only if you are using a combo attack on Khezu, you cannot get out of the way, but this makes it difficult for Blademasters to attack it. Hunting Horn can be used to do a downward slam on the Khezu's head from a safe range. It can be guarded easily, and can also be dodged. Whichever method is up to you. From Nin Nin Killer: THIS IS THE TRUE 2ND STRONGEST ATTACK BECAUSE OF RAGE MODE!!! It is also the second half of the Electrifying Khezu Kill. The Electric (AKA Volt Tackle) Body Slam and you are CERTAIN TO DIE!!!! EVen with +10 Thunder Resistance, YOU WILL DAMN NEAR BE KILLED in this two part attack combo. From HunterSiebe: When using a Longsword, use this combo on him to prevent being hit by electric shield in Rage: Triangle+Triangle+Triangle-Circle* In this combo the change of getting hit is prevented greatly because Triangle-Circle will let u jump backwards. Here is an alternative if u'r really defensive: Circle+Triangle+Triangle-Circle (Or Circle+Triangle+Triangle+Triangle-Circle). * Triangle-Circle means pressing Triangle+Circle at the same time. Good Luck! 3.) Khezu roar The Khezu yells a scream so loud, it stops you in your tracks, giving it enough time to attack you. This is the Khezu's most annoying attack. You can never predict when the Khezu would do this, and it isn't easy to run out of the way. Fortunately, the Khezu's next attack will be slow enough for you to avoid it.......hopefully. From HunterSiebe: There is an Anti-Scream armor, i forgot the name, search for it. 4.) Ceiling jump The Khezu lowers it's head again, but this time, it jumps to the ceiling! This gives khezu the oppurtunity to do two things: a) Acid spit The Khezu will lower itself, hanging to the ceiling only by the foot. Then, it spits 4 drops of acid.That will make 4 super little damage,but plus dizzy.After that the Khezu will drop at you.But, word of advice, never linger in the same spot while the Khezu is on the ceiling. Because, it likes pinpoint your location, then attack. b) Fall The Khezu will fall from the ceiling, and flatten you if you are standing on it's shadow. The Khezu will occaisonally drop down even if you are not near. So, in conclusion, just watch out for Khezu's shadow. c) Flee If the Khezu is inside a cave, and doesn't feel like fighting you, it will scurry to a dark hole in the cave, drop, and fly into the darkness. From HunterSiebe: If u threw an paintball on him, and say he flee's to 7''' rush there and place a shock trap''' on his shadow, when he lands he'll be trapped thats your moment to deal massive damage! Or u wait for him to sleep and put a large barrel bomb. (3x sleep bonus) The choice is yours. 5.) Khezu chomp The Khezu will extend it's neck and unleash a bite. This attack isn't hard to evade, but watch out for it. It can deliver quite a hit. Try Dodging, Sprinting or EVEN jogging out of the way! 6.) Tail turn The Khezu turns around in a 150 degree turn. edited by HeArTsTrInGz 7.) Electrical discharge This is Khezu's most deadly attack. The Khezu gathers electricity in it's mouth and fires three bolts of electricity. This is the kind of attack you'd better watch out for. This attack took more than half my life, and paralyzed me, when I was wearing Full Rathalos armour. (Well, I had Gravios helmet, but THAT backs up my point!) This attack could easily be dodged, but I've never tried blocking it. Better to stick with all that you know. So, in conclusion, when electricity gathers in Khezu's mouth, watch out! The Khezu's Electrical discharge is unblockable by all shields, there is a slight possibility that the greatsword can block it but it is not for certain. THIS COMMENT IS FROM THE JOKER26: The Khezu's electrical discharge attack can ONLY be blocked with GUARD +2 AND GUARD INC. I know some forms of Hermitaur armor grant this, but this attack isn't too hard to evade, just stay by the side of his head. If you start a GS charge when he charges his attack you can land your triple GS charge just after he fires his attack. added by HeArTsTrInGz From Nin Nin Killer: Yesit is the deadliest attack for one reason ONLY: IN Rage mode, you will DIE IN ONE BLAST. I recommend to get to the sides fast during his rage electric blast!!! 8.) Rage mode When you have significantly weakened a Khezu, The Khezu will puff and pant, and blue steam will emit from it's mouth. This means you have now angered it, and it will attack you with TWICE the speed! Now, it's attacks will be harder to avoid, but, the good news is that it is low on health, so a couple of strong attacks can finish it, and it will snap out of it in time. The Khezu actually gets angry '''VERY OFTEN' but the thing about this is that if you have dung bombs it will not be able to find you easily and it is easier to attack but the dung bomb only last 1 minute so make good use of that minute and plant traps'' 9.) Lower bite If you are attacking the Khezu's legs, occasionally, it will bite wherever you are. It isn't very powerful, and just like the other attacks, can easily be dodged. The Khezu always bites to its left side Thanks for reading! Now, go whip the Khezu's wrinkly butt! 10.) Volt Tackle (Electric Body Slam) From HunterSiebe: I was suprised this attack wasn't mentioned. Khezu gathers electricity and jumps forward, he only does this in rage and this is a sign that he's almost finished, it is easily dodged if u attack him at the sides '''.When he turns around to jump at ya just '''roll or jump '''outta his way! Note from HunterSiebe It really '''isn't that hard '''if, you're fighing him '''in the urgent quest, just make sure to bring a lot of pots and mega pots '''(Mega Potions= Potion+Honey) also bring the '''ESP drink, and bring 5 paintballs, Large barrel bomb, Hot drink 'of course and around 10 '''whetstones '(min 5). And u will be able to finish him in at least '''20 mins, My first time i finished him in 16:23 '''and i didn't even knew this website! Just never give up. And if u die, just try again, don't be scared, but also don't just rush into him, use the tactics listed on this page and u'll get where u'll going in no time! (O right, '''good armor '''and a '''powerful weapon '''are '''vital! i use Full Conga armor '''and an '''Katana 'Gospel' Khezu newbie SnS guide by Kelbidrome ''' Khezu is easy because he is slow, and you know, SnS is an agile weapon. And also, there is something interesting about Khezu, that he took a HUGE damage from poison (this is the reason, why in each khezu & red khezu quest in guild hall they give you poison throwing knive in the magic box). For the first time, i use djinn to take him down (after i learn from the training school) but if you got poison type SnS like poison battle axe or upper battle axe it's will be funny. The main idea in here is hit him on his foot, but don't always do a full triangle combo, but just do 1-2 hit (T+T) and roll aside, until he is fall to he ground. Focus on a foot here, so he is easier to fall. The best moment to do full combo is when he is doing his charge attack. When he is falling hit him hard with your full combo on his head. By poisoning him it's seems it's gonna be easier to "broke" his head and back. This thing happens to me when i try in elder quest Khezu with poison battle axe. When he is roaring, just defense(but if you got HiGradeEarplug it gonna be sweet) and also when you are trapped between his feet and he is gonna do the electric shield, guard away. Watch out when he is in rage mode, it gonna be faster, but it doesn't mean you can't dodge his attack. This guide work too on LS (watch mhNoodles and mr.T videos!!!) and DS. For DS, just hit him until it fall to the ground, and demonize on his head!! '''Light Bowguns Get a bowgun with fast reload and at least 150 of attack power. Note that your bow must be capable of firing flame S shots or else you will take ages to kill him. Take potions, herbs, hot drinks, psychoserums, supply items and all the ammo suitable to your bowgun.(Melynx Ragdoll is the best, killed a g-rank khezu in 3mins flat). Quoted by NEG This is easy if well done. First find kheZu and throw him a paintball or a paint shot. Then use crag and clust ammo. After you use this use your falme S ammo. Khezu should be pretty damaged with these shots. If you notice that Khezu have some wounds on the body this means he is ready for capture. Keep attacking him if you want to kill him using pierce or normal shots. After a while he should be dead. heavy bowguns Get any heavy bowgun capable of daling mass damage. in zones 6 and 3 hid up ontop of the log in zone 3 and the ledge in zone 6 , after you kill the giaprey the khezuvwill appear soon , just keep shooing it and its attcks wont get you Facts: When Khezu is on rage mode better not attack him often because he can be very aggressive and dangerous. The amazing thing about Light Bowguns is that you can reach Khezu from a very far distance so you don't take large amounts of damage. Beware, if you stay a lot of time in the same spot Khezu will notice and he will be jumping at you and using the thunder balls from his mouth. This is easy if well done but always recover hp if possible since gunner armors have very small defence. If you have any suggestion Type it here or send it to my page. Have a fun time hunting. EvilNova Great Swords Hello,its me agan,Mark Stone!(HajikeKingdom in Youtube).Now,i will discuss how to beat khezu w/great swords. W.Y.N: *Potionx10 *Whetstonesx20 *Herbx10 *P.Shock trap(catching things) *Tranq Bomb (Same as above) *Blue mushrooms(to make potion!) Weapon:Red Wing(Bone-Blade-Bone Blade+-Bone Slasher-Red Wing) How to kill: First,go to your 'magic box' and fill ya inventory with all items in the 'magic box'.You dont need bowgun munnition. After that,if you first head Khezu,go to area 3.If this is NOT your first time head Khezu,go to area 6,or eventually he Khezu is waiting you in area 1.Nah,this is the facts: YOU CANT waiting for the BGM,cause it's NOTHIN'! Now the battle: *The Electric Beam:He will vomit ya with 3 beam of electricity.Roll to its side and CHARGE!! *The Electric Shield:He will surround itself with electricity.DONT ever do the charge attack when he make shield! *Jump Attack:He will jumps towards you and make you to be grilled with its electric shield.ROLL! *Bite Attack:F.Y.I,he can bite!After you roll to side,attack with 1st charge. *Neck flail:It will let go of its neck ferociously.only red khezu can do it RAGE MODE!!!!!!!! You know he's mad by seeing ice in its mouth.Sheathe your weapon(FAST!!!)and dodge its attack.1 more point,Block its roar or ya will do electric jomp towards you.ONLY attack when 'lag'after Khezu Beam Attack. After some'party',he will limp and go to area 3.Wait,wait,wait.GO TO AREA 3 AFTER 5-10 SECONDS AFTER HE LAND THERE!He will sleep.Now,ya have 2 changes: *Capture it:Set da' trap,get Khezu wake he run towards you,and voila,he trapped!TRANQ BOMBS WORK HERE! *Kill it:Hopefully you bring Lg Bombs.Put it,then do a 3 level charge,and boom,your bombs explode,yo fly away,and Khezu die. OKAY,Good Luck!! Longsword from Nin Nin Killer Here's is what you will need to do Prior to Hunting the Blind & Deaf One: 1: You'll need to have plenty of healing items (But that is with every hunt) 2. Get Thunder Resistance and Defense Boosts! You'll need them when he get's Pissed. 3. Have a Fire Based Weapon or Something VERY, VERY Sharp (Black Katana Mk. I or II is fine) Fighting Khezu Once you're ready to fight it, you'll find Khezu in any cave in the Swamp or Mountains. If you use the Dung Bomb, then set up a Pitfall Trap. Though Shock Traps work too, Khezu will usually break free faster than some who will get traumatized in the Shocker. Follow the steps for Each Attack as stated in the tabs before. Be mindful though, you can get decent hits from the head, legs, and torso. When in Rage Mode, limit combos, but STAY IN SPIRIT! As Long as you have the power boost from filling up the Spirit meter, you'll hit 1.5X for a while. Once you see the bum limp off, Either TAKE HIM OUT or follow it back to it's resting spot and do on of two things: 1. Capture it.. 2. TAKE IT OUT!!! The Triangle + Circle Slash (Which I call the Retreating Slash) will be vital for the Electric Force Field... Aside from that, Happy Hunting and Collect the Cash and Prizes from Khezu!!! Edited by HunterSiebe